


Curious

by agreatmanythings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Rey, Dry Humping, F/F, Femslash, Jedi Rey, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatmanythings/pseuds/agreatmanythings
Summary: There's not a whole lotta gay Rey so I wrote a smutty fic of my own.Plus I'm a sucker for aggressive Rey.





	Curious

The bedroom door exploded open. You dropped the towel and tip-toed out of the bathroom, picking up the closest thing and holding it out as a weapon, in only a baggy t-shirt and boyshorts. 

“Rey! Jeez, you scared the shit outta-”

Rey pounced on you, trapping you against the wall and capturing your lips into a harsh kiss. When she finally let go for air, you panted against her lips. 

“Rey…” 

She let out a heartless huff. Her chest was painted in a clear sheen, sweat dripping along the seams of her sports bra. The loose hairs around her face were plastered against her skin all down her neck as her long arms became defined in the dim light. 

“Just, shut up and let me do this, please?” 

You nodded breathlessly, hair still damp from the shower. Rey offered a little smile, then plunged in for another kiss. She opened her mouth immediately, tongue skimming along your lips and teeth and over and under your’s. Hungry. Always searching for more, more, more. Her hands dropped to grip at your ass, as she stuck a knee out, propping it against your crotch to force your hips forward and back, the friction heating and wetting your underwear. You let out a breath of pleasure as Rey dipped her head down. 

“Rey,” you panted, “You’re gonna leave new marks.” 

She hummed against your neck, just before biting it sharply at the center. 

“Rey-” 

She slowly dragged her tongue across the red skin. 

“-everyone will know.” 

The jedi finally paused and straightened, looking you in the eye. 

“Let them know. Let them know that I am the one who fucks you.” 

At that she dropped her leg and instead scooped you up against her, till you straddled her hips as you feet dangled above the floor. 

“Show off,” you muttered. 

Rey smirked and pressed a quick peck against your chin before dropping you back onto the mattress. She climbed between your legs, and ran a hand against your crotch. 

“Kriff, if Jakku had been anywhere near as wet as you, I would have never gone thirsty.”

You reached back and hurtled pillow at her, causing a real smile to break through her features. You couldn’t help but smile also. She was beautiful when she did. 

Your smiled twisted into a smirk as you replied, “Then why are you still thirsty?” 

The jedi suddenly turned predatorial, pouncing atop you with one hand beside your head as she leaned down and whispered, “Because I’ve got one sexy woman squirming beneath me.”

She thrust a thumb against your clit, pressing hard, slow circles through the fabric. A gasp escaped as you bucked your hips against her finger. Rey drew out your pleasure, pressing the cloth of your underwear against your pussy. 

“Fuck, Rey,” you moaned, hands grasping at the sheets below, “Keep that up.” 

She stopped. 

Your head shot up, eyes glaring. 

“What did I just say?” 

She merely smirked and pressed a peck against the tip of your nose, before sitting upright. 

“I wasn’t about to let you have all the fun, was I?” the jedi asked, reaching down to strip off her sweat pants till she remained in boxers and a sports bra. 

Reaching out to grab your knee, Rey hooked your other leg beneath her, pulling the knee she held to her chest. Slowly, she lowered her damp crotch against your’s, one hand back for support, before grinding little circles against you. With each turn of her hips she seemed to breathe heavier and heavier till you both panted and squirmed against one another. Eventually, when your crotch burned against the fabric, Rey began moving faster, more volatile. 

“Rey, Rey,” you wheezed, head pushing back against the pillows, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” 

She ground violently till you came in a crescendo as each muscle tightened, suspending in stillness, and a release flooded beneath your underwear. Once you dropped back into the pillows, shaking from aftershocks, Rey finally stilled with an orgasm of her own, leaning forward and clutching your knee as she opened her mouth to let out a silent scream. When she eventually relaxed and laid down beside you, you turned to study her straight nose and parted lips. 

“Did you actually mean it? When you said to let others know about you and me?” 

She turned to kiss your forehead, allowing her lips to rest against your skin. 

“Of course,” she whispered.


End file.
